


god bless our troops

by preserumkink



Series: at ease soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Army Boys!!!!!!, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a slut, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, i miss them alot, stevebucky - Freeform, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumkink/pseuds/preserumkink
Summary: steve and bucky are supposed to be outside doing drills but bucky has better idea. steve doesn’t mind.





	god bless our troops

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you can read this as a stand alone fic BUT there is kind of a part 1 to it, just a drabble i wrote so ill link that somewhere here. feedback is very appreciated! enjoy! 
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @topbuckyrights :)

The two boys stood against each other, feeling the heat of arousal radiate off each other’s bodies. Bucky’s hand was still on Steve’s, which was resting lightly against the outline of his dick.

“Alright Rogers.” Bucky muttered, pressing the palm of Steve’s hand against his clothed dick. “Show me what that mouth can do, then.”

Steve leaned in to kiss the taller boy but instead got pushed onto one of the army cots, laughing at the loud and squeaky noise it made as he plopped onto it. He propped his head up with a pillow and Bucky climbed on top of him, fingers fiddling with the bottom hem of his shirt. Steve stared up at the older boy in awe. He missed moments like this. Bucky on top of him, painfully hard with a blissed out look on his face. Before the war, he’d meet Bucky after school every Friday for a sleepover. They’d watch whatever was on TV until Bucky’s parents went to bed, then get under the covers and grind against each other until they were sticky with sweat and... other bodily fluids. They never questioned whether it was weird or not, it was just a thing that happened. They were best friends. Friends did that kind of stuff.

Steve tugged at Bucky’s shirt, signaling for him to take it off, which he did. Bucky slowly rubbed his dick against the smaller boys, scrunching his face up and making little noises everytime it felt a little too good.

“Buck- please, need you.” Steve whined, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Bucky gazed down at him, how could he say no to that face.

“C’mon doll, open up for me.” The taller boy moved up so he was straddling Steve’s frail chest. He was always scared to go too far with steve because of how fragile he was. Up until the day Steve told him he liked it rough. Bucky palmed himself through his pants then unzipped them, pulling out his leaking cock, finally freeing it from the confinement of the god awful camouflage pants.

Steve was biting down so hard on his bottom lip that he’s pretty sure he tasted blood. He let it loose from between his teeth and licked his lips, opening his mouth and making sure to stick his tongue out a little, just to be a tease. He knew how much Bucky loved his tongue.

“God- you’re so pretty baby,” Bucky groaned, looking down and the smaller boy and cupping his flushed cheek innocently. Steve’s mouth was wet and open waiting for him. He stared up at Bucky, big blue eyes that practically screamed fuck me. Bucky took hold of his dick and tapped the fat leaking head of it against Steve’s tongue, moaning at the obscene noise it made.

Steve moved his hands so that they were resting above Bucky’s ass. He slowly started taking the dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and paying extra attention to the vein on the underside of his friend’s shaft. Bucky jerked his hips forward, startling the younger boy and hitting the back of his throat. Steve coughed a bit a pulled the dick out of his mouth, lips red and wet. So fucking wet. He wiped the mix of drool and precum off of his chin with his forearm and his eyes began to water.

“Fuck- baby, I’m so sorry Steve, I ain’t mean to-”

“Do it again.” 

Bucky frantically nodded and obeyed almost too quickly, sliding his dick back in between his friend’s pink lips. Steve was so eager, always sucked dick like his life depended on it (that’s what Bucky always said). The blonde boy bobbed his head forward and back, taking in every inch of Bucky. Everytime the older boy would hit the back of his throat a little too hard, Steve would moan around his cock, looking him straight in the eye. If this lasted a minute longer Bucky was going to explode.

“That’s enough,” He pulled his dick out of Steve’s mouth, earning a whimper from the smaller boy. Bucky rolled his eyes and chuckled, Steve was so dramatic. “Don’t worry babydoll, I got you.”

Bucky slid down Steve’s body until he was face to face with his crotch. He hovered over it for a moment before hooking his fingers onto them and pulling them off in one quick motion that made Steve squeak. He noticed the boy wasn’t wearing boxers.

“Commando, Stevie?” Bucky teased him, grabbing a hold of his cock and pumping it a few times. Steve bucked up into the fist and let out a groan. “Came in your pants grinding against my leg in front of all our fellow soldiers, and you weren’t even wearing underwear? Such a damn slut.”

“Was rushing this morning Buck- ah,” The older boy gave the base of his cock a squeeze and Steve’s toes curled at the sensation.

“Sucha bad liar, Rogers. I know you never wear boxers cause you like how rough them pants feel against your pretty little cock right?” Bucky jerked the smaller boys cock a few more times, sliding his thumb around the head. “Is that whatcha do Stevie? Walk around with your dick all nice and hard all the time? Makes me kinda jealous to be honest.”

Steve whined, pushing his hips up into Bucky’s fist. He couldn’t find the words to say because wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell Bucky to fuck him into the army cot until it broke, but he just sat there speechless, the only thing leaving his mouth being broken moans.

The older boy replaced the hand on Steve’s cock with his mouth, taking him all at once, bobbing up and down like a porn star. Steve used all the strength in his body to keep himself from coming, luckily Bucky lifted his mouth off the smaller boys dick with a pop and motioned for him to flip over.

“Come on baby, want you to ride my cock.” Bucky said, smacking Steve lightly on the ass as he got on top of him. The boy was gorgeous, cheeks red and lips wet and bitten, a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve’s milky thighs, then to his ass, spreading his cheeks. The younger boy made a tiny noise, feeling the cold air hit his bare hole. Bucky pressed a dry finger into him and Steve hissed at the burn.

“Move Bucky- shit,” Steve groaned impatiently, trying to push himself further down onto the older boy’s finger.

“Can’t move until I open you up, babydoll. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Bucky pulled his finger out of Steve and brought his hand to the blond boy’s lips. Steve opened his mouth and sucked, making sure each of the fingers Bucky stuck in came out drenched with spit. “Mhm, good boy. Gonna fuck you so good, stretch you all out and make sure everytime you walk you feel me, yeah?”

Steve nodded and felt his face turn red. He adored when Bucky called him pet names. Even the most derogatory ones. Steve placed his hands on each of his cheeks and spread them so his boyfriend had easy access to his hole. His breath hitched and he hiccuped as he felt Bucky’s middle finger teasing the rim. He needed Bucky so bad, nothing else in that moment mattered. To be fair, in Steve’s eyes, nothing else ever really mattered but Bucky honestly.

Steve huffed, sick and tired of Bucky’s teasing. He lowered himself onto Bucky’s finger with a quick movement and the brunet gasped dramatically.

“You rushin’ me, Rogers?” Bucky smirked, curling his finger inside Steve, giving him the pleasure he yearned for. “Somewhere to be? Hot date or something?”

“Tired of you teasin’ me. You’re all talk Buck,” Steve arched his back and leaned in, hot breath against Bucky’s ear. He thread his hands through the taller boy’s hair and pulled a bit. “Put your money where your mouth is and fuck me.”

Bucky felt his dick get harder (as if that was even possible). He loved when Steve got cocky. Everyone always looked at him as the golden boy. Steve Rogers! So smart, and sweet and polite. Wanting only the best for everyone. But only Bucky got to see this Steve, all spread out and desperate, begging to get fucked like he needed it to survive.

Bucky had been longing to get inside of Steve since before bootcamp and it’s finally about to happen. He tries so desperately hard to keep his hips from bucking up into the smaller boy but fails. Steve’s breath hitches as he feels the head of Bucky’s cock against his hole, one thrust away from being inside of him. He tries lowering himself down onto Bucky’s length but the brunet stops him.

“Slick me up first...” Bucky smirks, placing his palm on Steve’s chest and slowly pushing him down the length of his body until Steve finally caught onto what Bucky wanted. 

Steve settled himself in between Bucky’s spread legs, getting on his knees and sticking his ass in the air. Bucky groaned at the sight, threading his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

“You got such a pretty mouth on you, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, watching Steve open his mouth and let a long string of spit fall onto his friends cock. He took Bucky deep into his mouth one last time, making sure his dick was nice and wet. “Get up here- Jesus, Steve, please.”

Steve grinned, finally about to get what he longed for most. He pulled his mouth off of Bucky and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs like before. Bucky thread his fingers through Steve’s soft blonde hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was so messy, teeth clanking together, tongues everywhere, but he loved it. Everytime they kissed each other it felt like the first time over and over again.

“Can’t wait to get inside you,” Bucky pulled away from Steve’s lips, peppering kisses underneath his ear then sucking a dark lovebite into his neck.

“Shit Buck-” The smaller boy yelped, grinding his dick against Bucky’s stomach. Bucky placed his hands onto the soft skin of Steve’s thighs, sliding them upward until they reached his ass.

“So pretty like this, Rogers... who knew someone could look so slutty yet so innocent at the same time.” The brunet spoke, lifting both hands off of Steve’s ass and slamming them back down again with 3 loud spanks. His eyes never once left Steve’s face. Bucky loved watching Steve. The expressions and little noises that the boy made were absolutely sinful. Bucky jolted his hips upward, grinding his dick against the tender skin of Steve’s hole.

The smaller boy threw his head back and moaned as the head of Bucky’s cock began to breach his hole. Bucky moved a hand underneath them and positioned himself before slowly sliding his cock into Steve.

“Ah– Shit! Please fuck me– God,” Steve babbled, laying against Bucky’s chest with his arms around his neck. He couldn’t even move, he was so fucked out already. Steve felt Bucky’s thick length twitch inside of him, the head of the his cock poking against Steve’s prostate, every time he thrust into him.

Bucky smiles listening to the tiny noises Steve made into the crook of his neck. God was so damn soft for this boy. He dragged his hands against the blond’s hairless chest. Steve’s skin was perfect. It took everything for Bucky not to lunge forward and mark dozens of love bites into the milky white flesh. Instead his hands found Steve’s nipples, all rosy and sensitive and ready to be messed with. Bucky rolled one of the buds in between his fingers then jerked his hips again, hitting the little bundle of nerves inside of Steve once more. The smaller boy’s eyes brimmed with tears from the overstimulation as he did little figure eights with his hips.

“You just love this, don’t you?” Bucky pulled out and slammed up into Steve once again, watching as the smaller boys cock dripped precum onto his stomach. “Gettin’ all riled up, huh?”

“Y-yeah Bucky. Love it so much, God– love you s-so much,” Steve put both his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, steadying himself so the brunet could shove into him easier.

“Jesus- you’re tight, Steve.” Bucky’s thrusts became messier, and Steve could tell he was getting close. “Better than any dame I ever been with.”

“Mmm, I know.” Steve replied with a smile, then yelped as Bucky wrapped a hand around his cock and began jerking him off.

“Gonna fill you up with my cum.” Bucky grit his teeth, feeling Steve’s hole clench around him every time he pulled out and slammed back in. “Then you’re gonna put them army pants back on and act like nothin’ happened.”

Steve threw his head back and let out the most beautiful sound. Bucky smiled, still not able to believe the sight in from of him. He gently cupped the smaller boy’s cheeks and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Bucky started slow, but he could tell that’s not what Steve wanted, so he quickened the pace, sliding his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. Steve broke the kiss with a smile. He felt like he was on fire, every thrust of Bucky’s cock into him brought him closer and closer to letting go.

The smaller boy fell pliant against Bucky’s chest again, letting him take control. He gave Steve’s thigh a loud spank, making him yelp and grind his cock against his friend’s stomach. 

“And when you go out there,” Bucky growled into Steve’s ear. “You’ll do all your drills like a good little soldier.”

He was fucking into Steve relentlessly now, getting sloppier as his orgasm came closer.

“But every pull up, every jumping jack you do... you’ll feel my cum leak out of that pretty little hole, and that’ll remind you who you belong to.”

Hearing Bucky talk so filthily sent Steve over the edge. He shoved his face in the crook of the brunet’s neck and cried, biting into his skin to keep quiet. He felt the orgasm rush through his body, coming all over his friend’s stomach. His hole clenched around Bucky who was still pounding into him. He could tell he was close by the way his cock twitched inside.

Then Bucky came. He came for what felt like forever. Steve felt so good around him, he never wanted to leave. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy who was resting on his chest and hugged him tight, filling him up with his cum. Steve whimpered as he felt Bucky’s dick soften inside of him, he was still so sensitive.

The two boys stayed in that position for a few minutes, both processing everything that happened. Both not ready to return to the real world. Bucky slowly pulled out of Steve’s sensitive hole and reached for a rag to clean himself up. Steve stopped him, crawled down his body and licked every drop of his own cum off of Bucky’s stomach.

“You’re literally going to be the death of me, Rogers.” Bucky sighed and smiledx watching his friend stumble off the bed to get redressed.

“Heeeeeey no... you’re not allowed to die. I like you too much.” Steve teased, slipping his pants back on (with no underwear again) and buckling them, then tucking in his shirt. After slipping his shoes on, he walked over to the cot and pecked Bucky on the lips one last time.

“See you out there, Soldier.”

That’s when Bucky realized he was screwed.


End file.
